


Explosions in the Sky

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “Its not going to happen,” Jemma growled, sending Fitz a withering glare as she grabbed the tablet from his hands, typing away on it before passing it back. He rolled his eyes, face awash with affection.“C’mon, it’ll be fun trying,” he teased, trying to curl an arm around her waist as she stepped away from him.“Fitz, you know that its-”“I understand the chemical composition, yes, thank you. I still think it’d be –”“- then you also know the statistical likelihood of it happening is extremely low,” she shot back, interrupting him.“I’m aware,” he said, still smirking. “What’s the worst that can happen? You get a few extra –”“FINE!” she yelped.





	Explosions in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr. 
> 
> Please note - if discussion of bodily fluids and/or female ejaculation squicks you out, just click the little back button or the 'X' and flee from this fic now. Thanks. :)

“Its not going to happen,” Jemma growled, sending Fitz a withering glare as she grabbed the tablet from his hands, typing away on it before passing it back. He rolled his eyes, face awash with affection.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun trying,” he teased, trying to curl an arm around her waist as she stepped away from him.

“Fitz, you know that its-”

“I understand the chemical composition, yes, thank you. I still think it’d be –”

“- then you also know the statistical likelihood of it happening is extremely low,” she shot back, interrupting him.

“I’m aware,” he said, still smirking. “What’s the worst that can happen? You get a few extra –”

“FINE!” she yelped, cheeks heating as she moved away from him. “We can… you can… fine. It’s fine. I need to go.” She nearly fled towards the door, causing Daisy to jump aside before she was knocked over, the Inhuman watching with an amused expression for a second before she followed Jemma out of the lab. She found the biochemist in the kitchen, her forehead against the fridge door.

“Everything alright?” Daisy asked, leaning against the counter and trying not to laugh as Jemma jumped, not having noticed her entrance.

“Fine,” she squeaked out, cheeks bright red in embarrassment. Daisy arched an eyebrow in disbelief, knowing that Jemma would inevitably explain what was going on if she stayed silent. It barely took thirty seconds before she was stumbling over words, unable to meet Daisy’s eyes. “Fitz wants to… to try something when we’re being… intimate and I just –” She huffed out a sigh, still blushing furiously.

“Jem-” Daisy started.

“He wants to see if he can make me ejaculate,” Jemmy blurted, eyes wide when she realised she had said the words louder than she intended. “S-squirting. I… I don’t know why men f-find that kind of thing so… whatever. I mean, its not really ejaculate in the same sense as semen and-”

“Please don’t give me a biology lesson,” Daisy begged, grabbing Jemma’s shoulder and steering her towards the table, shoving her into a chair. “What about this is making you so nervous?” Jemma pondered it for a moment, pulling on a loose thread on her jumper before she sighed.

“Most women don’t experience female ejaculation. I… I don’t want him to be disappointed if he can’t make me,” she whispered, eyes downcast. “And… if for some reason he does manage it I just… to be that vulnerable…” Daisy reached across the table, covering Jemma’s hand with her own.

“Jemma. Do you trust him?” Daisy asked.

“With my life,” Jemma replied immediately.

“Then stop worrying. That boy loves you more than anything. If you really don’t want to try, then tell him. He’s not going to stop loving you if you can’t squirt. And if it gets to be too much, tell him to stop. Although, try and at least get a couple orgasms out of it first,” Daisy said, a teasing but affectionate lilt to her voice. Jemma let out a watery laugh, hugging the other woman.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

\--

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Fitz said, sitting next to Jemma on the bed. She looked up at him, seeing the honesty and adoration in his eyes.

“I… I don’t think I’ll be able to experience a squirting orgasm but I don’t mind you trying,” she replied, feeling her cheeks flush at his smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

“You’ll tell me if it gets too much?” Fitz asked, stroking her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“Yes,” she agreed, whimpering when he kissed her again, tugging at the tie on her robe before pushing it down and over her shoulders, glad that she hadn’t bothered to get dressed after her shower.

“Lie down Jems.”

\--

Jemma felt light headed, her entire body trembling. She’d cum three times already. Three. The first time had taken a while, her nervousness palpable as Fitz fingered her, whispering heated words into her ear until she had finally calmed enough to shake apart in his arms. The second and third had been one after another, the strength of them making her feel dizzy as his tongue had slid over her clit again and again, barely letting her get a breath in.

His fingers were involved again, plunging into her over and over as his tongue mapped around her clit, sucking the oversensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth every few swipes, humming against her. She felt overheated, sweat covering her skin as her back arched, her fingers sliding into his hair as she fought between the instinct of pulling him away, her body trembling, and keeping him directly where he was, arousal still somehow fluttering through her body.

He didn’t seem keen on letting up, eyes dark with lust as he glanced up at her from between her legs, making a show of curling his tongue over her clit before sliding it down to join his fingers for a moment, wiggling it into her drenched slit and moaning at the taste of her on his tongue. His fingers shoved upward into her cunt, drawing a sob from Jemma’s lips as she arched her back, eyes nearly rolling back into her head as he pounded against her g-spot, her body shaking.

“Fitz,” she gasped, feeling him curl his fingers inside her as he rubbed hard, sucking at her clit again, his unoccupied hand moving to spread her thighs just a little wider. The stretch makes her whine, thighs burning but forcing her attention on the pure pleasure he was drawing out of her at the same time.  He dragged his tongue around her clit, turning it into a point and wriggling it against the underside for a moment before he lightly grazed his teeth against it just as his fingers bumped into her g-spot, hard, his hand thrusting against her frantically. The sensation started in her belly and quickly enveloped her entire body, fire racing through her veins.

She screamed, bowing completely off the bed as the pleasure shot down her spine, her muscles clamping down around his fingers before, without warning, she felt herself cum, fluid gushing out of her as she thrashed, hips jumping against Fitz’s face.

“Fucking hell,” Fitz groaned, pulling back, his chin soaked in her release as she continued to twitch and shake on the mattress. He surged up, kissing her hard, as he tugged his trousers down, his cock red and straining as he pushed his hips between her thighs, erection dragging against her soaked centre.

“O-oh God, I – please,” she was gasping, chest heaving. Part of her felt strung out, dizzy with aftershocks. The other part of her is desperate for more, her clit still throbbing and her cunt practically aching it felt so empty now that his fingers were pressing into her hips instead of her pussy. Trembling, she wrapped her legs around him and Fitz groaned, sheathing himself within her fluttering walls without any preamble, grunting. He didn’t bother to start slow, immediately thrusting into her hard and rough, her body more than pliant beneath him.

“God Jems, that was… I can’t even,” he moaned, sloppy kisses dropped onto her throat and collarbones. He was moving hard and fast, squelching noises echoing around the room at how wet she was. She was still so sensitive, her toes practically curling with each movement of his cock.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Jemma cried, clinging desperately to his shoulders, mind clouded with arousal. “Fitz… hard – oh fuck, right there, please!” Her desperate words made him smirk, her cunt squeezing him tighter with each buck of his hips. He groaned when her legs fell from his waist, splayed open as wide as she could manage so that he could sink just the tiniest bit deeper into her. “I’m – oh – I’m,” she stammered, feeling her body coil tightly again. He shoved a hand between them, thumb pressing against her clit despite the awkward angle, slipping over the bundle of nerves with how slick her body was.

“Cum for me,” he whispered, voice rough as he gave her the order. “I know you’ve got one more in you Jems, cum on my cock Love.” She rolled her hips frantically, his thick erection pounding into her cunt as her body tried to pull him deeper. He twisted his hips on the next plunge and she saw stars. The sheer power of her orgasm overwhelmed her, forcing him from her body as she started squirting again, body shaking uncontrollably as her release shot out of her, splattering over Fitz’s hips and belly, drenching his cock.

He groaned, fisting his cock as he watched her for a moment before sheathing himself in her still fluttering pussy again, unable to hold back as he fucked her.  Jemma cried out, oversensitive and trembling as he pumped into her with long, heavy strokes, barely getting in a dozen thrusts before he moaned, shoving himself as deep as he could before he started to cum. His whole body jerked, hips bucking sporadically as he pumped his release inside her in thick spurts. Jemma clenched around him, unable to stop the occasional aftershocks that sparked through her as she felt him shuddering inside her, his hips juddering against her soaked centre. 

He didn’t pull out immediately, panting against her neck as he stroked her ribs, careful to keep his weight off her.

“You okay?” he finally managed, voice completely wrecked. Jemma didn’t have the energy to speak, nodding against him as her eyes closed. “I’m going to pull out now, okay?” She whimpered slightly but didn’t stop him, her body tightening up for a split second in discomfort as he slid out of her, eyes watching as her cunt seemed to gape for a moment, his cum dripping out of her swollen, pink lips. He had half a mind to shove right back inside, his cock giving an interested jerk, but he didn’t want to hurt her, knowing she had to be sore and overstimulated from five orgasms.

Instead, he got off the bed, moving to the bathroom to get a bowl of water and a few cloths.

“I’m going to clean you up Jems,’ he whispered, dropping a kiss on her shoulder before he set about cleaning her thighs, delicately removing their mixed release from her skin before he took a warm flannel, pressing it against her centre. She hissed, tired eyes opening as she looked down at him. “It’ll help,” he told her, kissing her knee before he let her legs close around the cloth. She was drifting almost immediately, barely aware of him maneuvering her until he could tidy the soaked bedding away, dropping it in the laundry before covering her with the spare blanket.

“Fitz,” she mumbled, curling into him the second he lay down beside her.

“Yeah?”

“You were… that was… can we do that again sometime?” He kissed her nose, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face.

“’Course we can.”

\--

Jemma winced as she sat down at the table, her eyes still glassy with sleep as she tucked into her oatmeal, Daisy flouncing into the kitchen a moment later and going for the coffee pot.

“No boyfriend this morning?” she called, glancing over her shoulder.

“He’s in the lab. I, um, slept in longer than I should have,” Jemma confessed, heat suffusing her cheeks as Daisy crossed the room, dropping into the chair next to her.

“Jemma Simmons, did you go into a sex coma?” Daisy hissed, expression gleeful as Jemma blushed even harder. “Oh my GOD. You did!”

“Daisy,” Jemma pleaded, hissing when she moved, her thighs protesting.

“My God what did he do to you?” Daisy demanded, coffee forgotten as she practically bounced in her seat.

“Apparently, um, I was incorrect about my assumptions regarding what my body is capable of,” she said, trying to keep her voice level.

“He actually got you to squirt?!” Daisy gasped, eyes wide as she dragged her chair a little bit closer, her voice dropping into a whisper. “How was it? What did it feel like? How did Fitz react?” Jemma glanced around nervously, making sure no one else was there before confessing in a rush.

“Overwhelming. He… he had already given me three orgasms before he managed it the first time and it felt like my entire body was electrified. There was all this pressure and then I… um, did, so hard against his mouth and hand. He… we… he was quite, um, aroused by it. I barely had time to come down from it before he was, uh, inside me and then… he made me do it again. I thought I was going to pass out with how intense it was. It felt so much better with him, you know,” she rambled, swallowing thickly at the memory, hand waving around to fill in the blanks that she couldn’t bring herself to fully vocalise. Daisy fanned herself dramatically, sitting back against her chair.

“Damn girl. Want to share him sometime? Because that sounds _so fucking good._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3   
> I've never written this particular concept before so hopefully it came out alright.


End file.
